


Under The Stars

by PersonaShipper123



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Screw You Atlus, THIS NEEDS TO FRICKING HAPPEN!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonaShipper123/pseuds/PersonaShipper123
Summary: A trip to the planetarium before Akira leaves.





	Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! All I have to say for this fic, is.... HALLELUJAH FANFICTION EXISTS!!!!!!  
> ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Yusuke and Akira are side by side, while they gaze upon the stars in the planetarium. Akira and Yusuke start talking about plans for the future since it was nearly time for Akira to leave.

"What are your plans for the future, Akira?" Yusuke asks.

"Well, maybe after I finish college, I'll find a place here," Akira replied. "I couldn't imagine my life not living in Tokyo...or without any of you guys..." 

Yusuke turns to look at Akira. Akira and Yusuke's eyes meet. 

"What are your plans...?" Akira asked still not looking away from Yusuke.

"I may find a place here and I wish to create art, for my reasons and to inspire others..." Yusuke replied, as he, somehow, was much closer to Akira than he originally was.

Akira felt a sudden, 'feeling' in his stomach. His heart skipped a beat when Yusuke's face was in a better lighting.

Akira leaned in slightly. Yusuke mirrored the action. There was just a small space in between them. Akira filled in that space. Their lips met as the stars shined brighter than ever. Akira was tense, but then eased into the warm kiss as did the artist. Yusuke and Akira pulled away from each other and they both smiled bashfully. Akira's forehead leaned against Yusuke's as they kissed again. Akira's hand held the back of Yusuke's head, pulling him closer; Yusuke's hand was on the collar of Akira's blazer.

There was nothing to worry about the future. Because Yusuke and Akira had each other, under the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! How cheesy was that ending? Anyways I hope you all enjoyed! I wish you all a great day!


End file.
